


No Pain, No Gain

by vesuviannights



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Poly, Polyamory, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviannights/pseuds/vesuviannights
Summary: You ask your two lovers to indulge you in yet another one of your wild and curious kinks. Julian loves a good experiment and Lucio will never back down from a fight, so you know what that means…it’s time to get a genital piercing!
Relationships: Julian/Apprentice/Lucio, Julian/Reader/Lucio, Lucio/Apprentice/Julian, Lucio/Reader/Julian
Kudos: 100





	No Pain, No Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published on my Tumblr [@vesuviannights](vesuviannights.tumblr.com).

Of all the strange things you have ever wanted to try, they have never once said no. Julian prided himself on research and preparation, and Lucio at being adventurous in every way he knew, and so you have always been given chances to try out new and exciting things.

This, perhaps, was the first one you thought they might raise even just a tiny eyebrow at.

But they hadn’t.

Julian had researched, Lucio had prepared, and before long it was evening, and you were leaning back against Lucio’s bare chest with his fingers massaging your scalp, your knees bent and legs spread for Julian to lay on his stomach between.

Your own stomach is fluttering, and you still don’t know if you want to see it or not.

Whether you wanted a countdown. Whether you would prefer to be surprised.

Your body is no help, of course. As nervous as your mind is, you are already dripping and wet and aching, your arousal creating a wet stain on the sheets beneath you as your thighs tremble and clench.

Julian is busy preparing the necessary equipment. There is a small selection of tools laid out on the bed by your feet, methodically organised in the order they will be used. Clean cloths, clamps, needles, and the tiny little bar Lucio had pouted and whined and groaned for an entire day about being allowed to pick out.

Of course, he had chosen a gold one. It had a red jewel at the top end and a tiny little crown at the base, with an extra-long bar to assist with the swelling.

“Are you ready, dearest?” Julian asks. He places a hand to the inside of your thigh, cool and soothing as he waits for your response.

You exhale and nod.

Never wanting to be left out, Lucio nuzzles into the side of your head, your jaw. His hands smooth up your sides and around to your chest, where they cup and massage your bare breasts with movements a little too firm to be unintentional.

“I can perfectly see how wet you are from here,” he murmurs, eyes raking down your body. “But what else can we expect from our little masochist? Of course you’d nearly be coming from the mere thought of getting your clit pierced. I wonder how you’ll react when it actually happens?”

You whimper and squirm, your hips shunting forward a little on the mattress, looking for a little something _more_. Julian’s hands snap out to protect his tools, and he throws Lucio a look.

“Did you cast that glorious spell of yours?” Lucio asks, completely oblivious to Julian’s silent death threats.

Your jaw goes tight, and he has his answer: yes, you cast the spell. No matter how desperate you are, or how turned on you become, you will not come. Your body won’t allow it.

“Last check, my love,” Julian says.

You meet his gaze. He has a curiosity there, shadows lingering in the depths of his eyes that say he is equal parts thrilled to help you in another adventure, to be the one in charge of you, and also to see exactly how you respond, a new experiment he can analyse.

But what is there most of all: fondness. _Love_. You trust him to do this, you have chosen him to do it and given him the honour of it, and that will always overpower any other part of him that feels anything for you.

“Do it,” you tell him, with a short nod.

He sets to work immediately, a calm focus settling over his features.

He takes a piece of cotton and wets it with a clear liquid from a nearby bottle. In warning, he soothes you with a hand to the inside of your thigh, then swipes it over your skin, the clit and the surrounding areas.

You keen and jump, more from the sensation than the sting, though you’ve never shied away from a bit of unexpected pain.

Lucio kisses your neck, soft and slow and open-mouthed.

You watch as Julian repeats the process for extra sterility. He glances up at you, and you can see the flush of his cheeks; as clinical as he is trying to be, this is definitely getting to him as much as it is you.

Next, he takes a set of clamps. You watch as he isolates the hood and pinches it between them.

You groan, then laugh, then cover your face.

“Something wrong?” Lucio taunts.

Yeah, _you want to fucking come_ —and you tell him so.

He tuts at you. “No reward with that attitude.”

And so the process continues.

Julian turns to pick up a curved needle with his gloved fingers; his tongue catches between his teeth as he leans close, positioning the tip. You can feel the point of it against you, sharp and ready to—

You cry out, entire body tensing as he pushes it in and through.

Lucio’s arms tighten around you, his feet hooked around your ankles, and your world goes black in every sense of the word, the only thing you’re aware of is the little sparks of agonising pleasure reaching out through every nerve in your body

You’re panting, your body is rioting. You barely feel it as Julian removes the clamps, leaving the curved needle in its place.

“I—” You shudder. “I need to come—please— _pleaaasseeee_ —"

Tears are streaking down your cheeks. It’s almost too much, the pain and the pressure, knowing you could have come a thousand times over if only you hadn’t made it impossible.

“Almost done, my love,” Julian murmurs. He soothes the inside of your thigh again, this time with his lips, his fingertips holding the bar.

He moves then, sliding the needle out as he pushes the bar in. It catches a little, and you hiss and whine, and he apologises with another kiss.

And then it’s done, and you’re still panting and squirming, teeth clenched so tight they might crack at any moment.

Lucio is laughing in your ear. You can feel something wet dribbling down the cleft of your ass, and you realise that he has come, his cock leaking all over your lower back and itself at the sight and feel of you twisting and writhing.

He scrapes his teeth along your shoulder, thanking you.

“Do you know what this means, kitten?” He asks.

You’re nearly too delirious to answer, but he saves you the trouble of having to ask for clarification.

His hand cups one of your breasts, fingers tweaking the nipple—already pierced from your activities a few weeks prior. Still more than a little sensitive. The pain shoots through you to every nerve ending, and you curse at him.

Julian has shifted his items aside, including the new cotton he had used to do a final clean of you while you were busy writhing in Lucio’s arms.

“Oh, _I_ would _love_ to know what it means,” Julian purrs, climbing up your body to occupy the side of your neck that Lucio isn’t already nuzzling into.

“It means,” Lucio pauses to sigh, a little pitched and entirely mocking. “That our precious kitten, our wonderful little dove, our pain-obsessed little harlot—”

Simultaneously, they sink their teeth into a shoulder each. You cry out and bow against them, but the joined weight of them has you pinned.

“—won’t be able to do anything with that piercing of hers for quite a few weeks.”

“Aftercare is so important, of course.”

“And with these ones on her perfect fucking nipples being so fresh, too…”

“Oh, who _knows_ if she’s going to come over the next few weeks, even without her magic stopping it?”

You spit out a curse, and then when you begin to murmur under your breath the words needed to reverse what you had done to yourself, Julian slaps a hand over your mouth to silence you.

You throw him a look, one that should burn but only serves to make his lips spread into a slow grin.

“Ah ah ah,” he scolds you. “Where’s the fun in doing that?”

You huff, but you don’t fight back. He removes his hand a few moments later to kiss you, his tongue sweeping into your mouth, slow and soft and soothing.

“How do you feel?” He asks when he pulls back; there’s an anxious lilt in his voice, as though afraid you’ll say it was awful, that he didn’t do well.

You assure him you’re okay.

You tell him he did well.

You thank him.

And honestly, watching his three states of being—pleased, submissive, dominant—cross his features in such a short time span is almost enough to have you coming again.

Or at least trying to, and failing.

“I need my evening bath,” Lucio murmurs. “Are you coming in?”

“I’ll clean up,” Julian says. “I’ll join you in a moment.”

You stand, hissing a little as your weight shifts and the skin around your new piercing moves with it.

Lucio just grins wickedly, enjoying every moment of it as he escorts you to the bathroom.

You know the moment it’s safe to play with, he will be down there for hours, tugging and twisting and suckling, giving you orgasm after orgasm.

Part of you is terrified.

But most of you? Most of you is already thinking about where your next piercing might go.


End file.
